La chambre de l'inconnu
by Kaneji
Summary: U-KISS  Dongho se sent seul à la fête de Kibum et souhaite s'éloigner du salon. En entrant dans une chambre, il tombe sur Alexander et Eli. Et il a l'air de les déranger. Et si, au final, il avait bien fait de rentrer dans cette pièce ? OS/PWP/Complete.


**Titre** : La chambre de l'inconnu.  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Kaneji.  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M / NC-18  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Ni les U-KISS, les After School, les DBSK et les SHINee ne m'appartiennent. Par contre les trainees et le poulet, SI !  
><strong>Genre<strong> : PWP, humour, OS.  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : Eli x Dongho x Alexander. Et un fond de Yunjae, Yoosu, Jongkey, 2Min, Soohyun x Kevin.  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Dongho se sent seul à la fête de Kibum et souhaite s'éloigner du salon. En entrant dans une chambre, il tombe sur Alexander et Eli. Et il a l'air de les **déranger**. Et si, au final, il avait bien fait de rentrer dans cette chambre ?  
><strong>Note<strong> : J'lai comencée le 20 novembre ... et j'avançais bien ! Jusqu'au Lemon. Mon premier Threesome. J'ai grave bloqué dessus ._., c'pour ça que je l'ai écrit en pleeeeeeeins de fois . J'accepte toutes les critiques :B .  
><strong>Note<strong> **2** : C'est relu et corrigé, mais il doit forcément rester des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance x_x 

* * *

><p>Dongho déambulait dans l'appartement bruyant à casue de l'humeur soudain festive de Kibum. En effet, ce dernier avait appelé un nombre assez conséquent de personnes, pour les convier à une fête en l'honneur de leur dernière émission. Parmi les invités on pouvait compter quelques Trainees, les After School, les DBSK et les SHINee ainsi que des proches de Idols susnommés.<p>

La musique résonnait entre les murs, l'alcool coulait à flot, les canapés étaient occupés par des couples plus ou moins occupés eux aussi, la fête était parfaite, l'ambiance était cool, décontractée, quoiqu'un peu chaude pour l'innocent Dongho, qui décida, pour son propre bien, de quitter le salon à la recherche d'un endroit plus sain pour sa santé morale. Le maknae des U-Kiss entreprit donc de faire le tour de l'appartement. Il traversa le salon, essayant de ne pas regarder en direction du canapé où Kevin gémissait sous les baisers qu'il échangeait avec Soohyun, ce dernier était entre les jambes du chanteur et se déhanchait inconsciemment contre ledit chanteur, accentuant ses gémissements, déjà peu discrets. Dongho continua sa route vers la cuisine, dans l'espoir d'un peu de calme. A peine arrivé dans la pièce, il remarqua Jaejoong, assis sur le plan de travail, les jambes écartées de façon à ce que Yunho, qui se trouvait entre celles ci, puisse explorer son torse à sa guise. Gêné, Dongho détourna le regard. Et il tomba sur Taemin allongé sur la table, dominé par Minho plus qu'excité, vu la façon dont il ravageait la bouche de son cadet, qui lui, s'affairait à retirer le haut du rappeur, à la recherche de plus de contact. Dongho beugua quelques secondes sur les deux scènes avant de repartir, bafouillant un petit "oups, déso~", qui fut coupé par un cri de Taemin. Le plus jeune ne voulu pas savoir ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction chez son hyung et s'enfuit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il risqua un coup d'œil à la salle de bain. Il n'aurait pas dû, là se trouvait Jonghyun partiellement dénudé, plaqué contre le mur par Key, chez qui il constata l'absence de pantalon et de boxer, le rappeur maintenait le leader vocal entre son corps et la parois froide du mur pendant qu'il se déhanchait violemment en lui, faisant crier son partenaire. Dongho referma précipitamment la porte, choqué. Non pas de voir deux hommes ensemble, il n'était pas homophobe. Non plus de voir deux personnes entrain de coucher ensemble, certes, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, mais il savait comment ces choses fonctionnaient. Non, il était plus choqué par le fait que Jonghyun soit dominé. Jamais il n'aurait cru son hyung d'accord pour se le laisser dominer par une personne comme Key. Pourtant, ce dernier avait l'air de bien s'y prendre, étant donné les cris que Bling Bling poussait. Dongho chassa vite ces pensés de sa tête et se remit en quête d'un pièce. Vide. Ou du moins, sans couples surexcités entrain de se sauter dessus _(1)_.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à côté de la salle de bain, pensant y trouver les filles entrain de discuter. Hélas, il ne vit que Yoochun surplombant Junsu de toute sa hauteur. Lorsque que le rappeur daigna quitter les lèvres de son amant afin de tourner la tête vers Dongho, ce dernier aperçu dans son regard toutes les affreuses et douloureuses choses que pourrait lui faire le plus âgé s'il ne quittait pas la pièce dans les six secondes qui suivaient. Apeuré, le maknae des U-KISS ferma rapidement la porte avant de s'avancer dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées, quand tout à coup, il percuta une personne, qui le retint par le bras pour lui éviter une chute.

- Jinki hyung !  
>- Dongho ! répliqua ledit Jinki, fais attention quand tu marches, tu pourrais tomber.<br>- Ah ? Ah, oui, merci.  
>- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda le plus âgé, Si tu cherches Kiseop et Kibum, j'crois qu'ils sont partis chercher du curry ! Et si tu cherches les filles, elles sont sur le balcon ! Non parce qu'en fait moi, j'cherche du poulet, parce que, vois-tu, le poulet, c'est un peu comme la définition même du bonheur ! Le bonheur à l'état pur, c'est tellement bon que j'ai l'impression d'atteindre le Septième Ciel rien qu'à la vue d'un poulet bien cuit. Ou grillé. Ou frit. Ou cru. Non, pas cru. Mais aux herbes si ! Et un colombo de poulet ! T'as déjà goûté ça, un colombo de poulet ? C'est tellement ... tell~ VIENS ! J'vais t'en préparer un vite fait. Y'en a pour quoi ... une bonne heure <em>(2)<em>, lança à toute vitesse le plus âgé des deux, les étoiles dans les yeux, bavant presque en imaginant ledit poulet.

Sur ces paroles, Onew partit à grandes enjambées en direction de la cuisine, tirant Dongho à sa suite.

- Hyung, lâche moi. Hyung ! Hyung ! HYUNG ! cria le plus jeune, faisant cesser tout mouvement au SHINee.  
>- Oui ? répondit niaisement ledit SHINee.<br>- J'dois ... euh, j'ai ... ALEXANDER ! Alexander m'attend, il voulait me voir, débita mal à l'aise le maknae.  
>- Xander ? Ah, ben ... tant pis, j'vais quand même faire le poulet et tu viendras le manger après avoir vu Alexander !<p>

Et sur ces paroles, Onew repartit, de nouveau à grandes enjambées vers la cuisine, mais cette fois ci, sans Dongho. D'ailleurs, le susnommé n'avait toujours pas atteint son but, à savoir, s'exiler loin de toute présence néfaste de cet appartement. Il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha de la première chambre qu'il trouva. La porte était entrouverte et aucune lumière ne filtrait. Tout en la pensant déserte, il entra, fit circuler son regard dans toute la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lumière du couloir et s'arrêta soudainement de respirer. Contre le mur à sa gauche se trouvait Eli et Alexander. Le plus âgé était plaqué contre le mur par son cadet, qui avait placé une de ses jambes entre celles de son homologue, de façon à ce que leur bassins soient en contact. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies dépendaient de leur échange. De temps en temps, Alexander attrapait entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de KyungJae avant de la mordiller ou de la suçoter, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Ils n'avaient pas entendu Dongho rentrer dans la chambre, jusqu'au moment où Xander lâcha un gémissement plus sonore que les autres, ce qui arracha un hoquet bruyant à Dongho. Le couple cessa son activité pour se retourner vers le perturbateur. Perturbateur qui était plutôt perturbé _(3)_. Effectivement, le maknae ne savait pas comment réagir face à ses hyungs et c'est surement pour cela qu'il articula la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Euh. J'fais que passer, continuez, faites comme si j'étais pas là, lâcha Dongho qui détourna son regard du couple.

Et il s'avéra que la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était surement la moins intelligente. A l'entente de cette phrase, Eli esquissa un léger sourire avant de lancer un regard entendu à son aîné. Kyungjae se décolla alors d'Alexander pour venir à la rencontre de Dongho qui tourna la tête vers son hyung, légèrement anxieux.

- Dongho ... que dirais-tu ... commença Kyungjae en caressant tendrement le visage du maknae tout en plongeant son regard brulant dans celui intimidé du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.  
>- De rester avec nous ... et de participer ? termina Xander qui s'était glissé silencieusement dans le dos du plus jeune.<p>

Dongho se retrouvait bloqué entre les deux corps en ébullition de ses hyungs, un des deux s'amusait à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille gauche et à passer ses mains sous son t shirt pour venir caresser ses abdos naissants, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à parsemer sa nuque de baisers brulants et laissait ses mains se balader sur son torse finement construit. Il avait décidé de partir, mais plus les caresses et les baisers des ses aînés se faisaient passionnés, plus sa volonté de quitter la pièce s'amenuisait.

- On ne te force à rien, Dongho ... murmura Xander au creux de son oreille, avant de mordiller son cartilage.

Sous cette attention, Dongho gémit. Ca plus la façon dont son hyung avait prononcé son prénom finit par briser toutes ses barrières et il décida de rester.

Eli, en sentant le jeune homme entre ses bras se décontracter, esquissa un sourire pervers, quelque peu malsain, qui fit frissonner les deux hommes en face de lui. Un d'appréhension, l'autre d'excitation.  
>L'américain releva son visage pour faire face au maknae avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Dongho ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de Kyungjae contre les siennes. Le baiser se fit d'abord en surface, Eli se contentait de caresser les lèvres du maknae, puis il les mordilla légèrement, faisant gémir le plus jeune, gémissement qu'Eli interpréta comme le consentement pour échanger un baiser plus passionné, il lia leur langues, suça la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme en face de lui qui gémit contre sa bouche.<br>Xander assistait à se spectacle plus qu'excité et il le fit comprendre à Dongho en se déhanchant légèrement contre lui. Le maknae, sentant les mouvements de l'homme dans son dos, se détacha d'Eli pour tourner sa tête afin d'embrasser le plus âgé des trois et il en profita pour glisser sa main gauche vers la nuque d'Alexander -la droite étant sur l'épaule d'Eli- afin de rapprocher leur bouches. Le chinois, goûtant enfin au lèvres sucrées et pleines de son cadet, accentua ses mouvements de bassin, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter le contact entre le corps d'Eli et celui de Dongho, qui griffa légèrement le haut de la nuque de Xander, allumant d'avantage ce dernier.

Eli, délaissé de toute attention décida de partir explorer le torse finement bâti de Dongho, il remonta son t shirt, afin d'avoir accès à ses tétons, qu'il tortura quelques instants et tandis que ses lèvres étaient occupées à lécher, suçoter et pincer ces deux bouts de chairs, une de ses mains partit caresser l'érection de Dongho à travers son jean, désormais serré. Le maknae gémit sous les attentions de son aîné : il avait envie de lui. D'eux. Il les voulait, là, maintenant, dans cette chambre, contre le mur, contre la porte, sur le lit, à même le sol s'il fallait, il était prêt à tout et excité comme jamais. Et ça, Eli le sentit lorsqu'il passa sa main dans le pantalon de Dongho, il sourit, retira sa main et se releva, frustrant son cadet, qui se détourna de la bouche d'Alexander, faisant grogner ce dernier.

- Es-tu vierge Dongho ? murmura l'américain tout en attirant les deux hommes face à lui vers le lit.  
>- Non ... répondit le maknae en dévorant des yeux l'homme devant à lui.<br>- Qui~ commença Xander, visiblement étonné.  
>- Kevin, le coupa Dongho, sans pour autant tourner la tête vers lui.<p>

Les deux aînés ne répondirent pas, connaissant tous deux les envies de Kevin, avec qui ils avaient passé des nuits bien plus chaudes qu'ils auraient pu l'espérer, Kevin étant un véritable appel au viol en temps normal, et une fois dans un lit (et pas forcément que dans un lit), il devenait assoifé de sexe. Eli s'écarta soudainement de ses deux partenaires avant de les pousser sur le lit. A peine le dos de Dongho eut-il touché le matelas, que déjà Alexander le dominait et dévorait sa bouche. Le maknae, quoiqu'un peu surpris, noua ses bras autour de la nuque de son aîné et écarta ses jambes de façons à ce que ce dernier puisse être totalement en contact avec le corps du cadet, qui ondula son bassin, lui intimant qu'il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Eli, qui était resté debout jusqu'à présent, s'assit sur le bord du lit et, d'une voix rauque et diablement sexy du point de vue des deux autres, ordonna au chinois de déshabiller leur cadet. Ce dernier n'émit aucune résistance lorsqu'il sentit son T shirt, son jean puis son boxer le quitter. Dongho, qui se retrouvait désormais dévêtu, émit un grognement d'insatisfaction : pourquoi devrait-il être nu et pas ses aînés ? Il leur fit comprendre sa requête en repoussant gentiment Alexander, qui se retrouva à genoux entre les jambes du plus jeune, qui lui retira son haut avant de s'affairer à défaire son pantalon afin d'ôter son boxer.  
>De son côté, Eli n'avait pas attendu, il s'était déshabillé pendant que ses deux collègues s'embrassaient. Soudain, il se leva, ce qui attira l'attention des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce, qui observèrent ses mouvements avec attention, bien que leur regards brulants de désir déviaient parfois sur le corps de l'autre. L'américain ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et fouilla quelques secondes dedans avant de trouver l'objet recherché, qu'il sortit, affichant un air victorieux. A la vue de cette chose, Alexander se mordit violemment la lèvre, tandis que Dongho écarquillait les yeux. Bon sang, que faisait cet objet dans la chambre de ... de qui d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de chercher qui pouvait bien dormir dans cette pièce. Mais actuellement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis, il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait après avoir embrassé le chinois entre ses jambes et après avoir fait l'amour avec l'américain à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, ledit américain se rapprocha subitement de ses deux futurs amants et tendit le jouet à Alexander, qui le regarda, hébété, avant de prendre l'objet dans sa main.<p>

- Xander ... ne me dit pas que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est ? soupira Eli.  
>- Bien sûr que je sais c'que c'est ! Mais ... j'vois pas ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, répondit farouchement Alexander.<p>

Eli sourit et se rapprocha de son aîné, il colla son torse contre son dos humide et chaud avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou, qu'il parsema de baisers, y mêlant parfois sa langue, lui faisant des suçons plus ou moins discrets, arrachant des gémissements plaintifs au chinois, qui avait entreprit de masturber Dongho. Ce dernier, désormais nu, était allongé sur le dos et totalement soumis aux caresses d'Alexander sur son membre et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le fit instantanément rougir : Alexander avait les yeux clos et suçait avidement trois doigts de la main gauche de Kyungjae alors que ce dernier lui murmurait des insanités à l'oreille, le faisant haleter tandis qu'il caressait de sa main droite le torse du rappeur.  
>Soudain, Dongho sentit le sextoy, préalablement lubrifié par Eli, que tenait Alexander, frotter contre son intimité. Instinctivement, il se tendit. Eli le remarqua et retira ses doigts de la bouche de son aîné, qu'il força à se baisser, de façon à ce qu'il embrasse leur cadet afin de le détendre.<p>

- Vas y ... murmura ledit cadet contre les lèvres de son aîné.  
>- Mais t'es pas pr~ , tenta le rappeur.<br>- Alexander, si dans les vingt secondes qui suivent, j'ai rien en moi pour combler l'espèce de vide qu'il y a, tu ne pourras JAMAIS espérer avoir d'enfants, trancha le maknae.

Alexander pouffa et fit pénétrer le jouet dans l'intimité de son cadet, qui se tendit immédiatement. Xander tentait de le détendre en l'embrassant, en le caressant, mais il avait du mal à être lui même détendu : Eli avait profité de leur "dialogue" pour faire entrer deux doigts en lui. Le premier n'avait occasionné qu'une gêne minime, mais lorsqu'il sentit le second, il avait eu l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur tant c'était douloureux.  
>Dongho, désormais habitué à la présence du jouet en lui, bougea lui même son bassin, afin d'avoir plus de sensations. De son côté, Alexander s'empalait sur les deux doigts d'Eli, qui bougeait ses membres, tentant tant bien que mal de le préparer à ce qui allait suivre, mais il cessa bien vite tout mouvement lorsqu'il sentit un troisième et dernier doigt s'insérer en lui. Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil et Dongho se redressa sur les coudes afin de la recueillir du bout des lèvres. Eli continuait de parsemer son cou, ses omoplates, sa nuque, de baisers, tout en le préparant, soudain, il retira ses doigts et s'éloigna de son hyung, ce qui fit cesser le baiser passionné que les deux jeunes hommes sur le lit échangeaient.<p>

- Échangez de place, ordonna Eli, sa voix était rauque et grave et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs de désir.  
>- Quo ~ protesta Alexander.<br>- Maintenant.

Le ton d'Eli était sans appel, il voulait prendre Dongho et il voulait que Dongho prenne Alexander. Ce dernier avait l'air d'hésiter grandement, ce n'est pas qu'il doutait des capacités physiques du plus jeune ... mais quand même ! C'était lui le plus âgé, il aurait donc du dominer, pas l'inverse, ... Il fut rapidement coupé par Eli, qui le poussa gentiment sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger. Un fois ce geste fait, Eli invita Dongho à se placer au dessus du plus vieux, entre ses jambes.

- Regarde le Hyung ... ne vois-tu pas combien il te désire ? murmura Kyungjae en laissant ses mains se balader le long du corps du maknae; et toi Dongho, tu n'as pas envie de lui ? Regarde comme il s'offre à toi. Dis lui Dongho. Dis lui que tu le veux, que tu crèves d'envie de le prendre, là sur le champ. il avait murmuré cette phrase au creux de l'oreille du susnommé, avant de la mordiller.

Seul un grognement, tout ce qu'il y a de plus bestial, lui répondit. Oh que oui, Dongho bouillonnait d'envie de prendre Alexander sur le champ. L'envie et le désir de le faire sien étaient tellement puissants qu'il tremblait. Alexander vit l'expression du jeune homme qui le dominait, changer du tout au tout. Il paraissait plus bestial, plus sexy, plus sensuel, plus passionné. Ainsi, il agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa profondément. Dongho sourit dans le baiser avant de diriger son sexe vers l'intimité préparée du plus vieux, dans laquelle il s'enfonça lentement. Soudain, Dongho ressenti une vive douleur au creux des reins. Eli venait de le pénétrer d'un coup sec, ce qui permit, involontairement, à Dongho de finir de pénétrer l'aîné. Les deux attendirent le consentement de leur amant pour commencer à bouger. Et ce fut lorsque Dongho lâcha un faible gémissement qu'Eli entama son premier coup de bassin, ce qui entraîna par la même occasion celui de Dongho.

Bien vite, la pièce s'emplit de gémissements, cris et autre soupirs et halètements de plaisir ; tous trois se déhanchaient pour ressentir le plus de sensations possible. Alexander subissait les coups de reins puissant de Dongho, qui ne cessait de butter contre sa prostate, le faisant hurler de plaisir, quand sa bouche n'était pas emprisonnée par celle du maknae, tandis que ses mains s'aggripaient tant bien que mal au épaules du plus jeune, le griffant lorsque le plaisir était trop intense. Dongho, lui, était submergé par le plaisir : prendre et être prit, jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, et c'était cent fois meilleur que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il ressentait l'étroitesse et la chaleur de Xander autour de lui, il sentait les mains d'Eli qui caressaient son torse ou qui agrippaient ses hanches de façons à le pénétrer plus rapidement et plus fortement, il sentait aussi ses lèvres qui parsemaient son dos, sa nuque et son cou de baisers brulants. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, seuls les deux hommes contre lui comptaient. Et lorsque qu'Eli frappa, involontairement, ou non, cette tache au plus profond de lui, il ne fut même plus en mesure de parler. Les seuls sons qu'il émettait reflétaient uniquement le plaisir dans lequel il était perdu. Eli, quant à lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état, ses yeux étaient clos, son torse était parsemé de goûtes de sueur et sa bouche ouverte laissait passer des gémissements tous plus sexy les un que les autre. Quelle merveilleuse idée ils avaient eu en invitant Dongho à se joindre à eux !  
>Soudain, il sentit le jeune homme sous lui se contracter et ses muscles se resserrer autour de lui.<p>

- Je ... je v ... aaaaaaah put*in ! gémit Dongho, avant de se libérer dans un cri puissant, qui fit gémir ses deux amants.

Le maknae sentit l'homme derrière lui accélérer ses mouvements, l'obligeant à rester dans Alexander. Tout à coup, Kyungjae se tendit, sa tête partit en arrière, il griffa les hanches de son cadet et cria son prénom. Il venait de se libérer en lui. Il se déhancha encore un peu dans son antre chaude, afin de faire durer leur orgasme respectif, puis se retira, laissant à Dongho la possibilité d'en faire de même.

Épuisés, les deux rappeurs s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, toujours pas remis de leur voyage au Septième Ciel. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les ramena a la réalité. En effet, si eux s'étaient soulagés, Alexander lui, avait encore une érection, probablement douloureuse entre les jambes. Les deux plus jeunes pouffèrent avant de se placer à genoux de chaque côtés de leur Hyung. Dongho se baissa vers le membre durci du chinois, mais avant qu'il n'ai atteint son but, l'américain lui atrappa le menton et l'embrassa goulument, faisant gémir la troisième personne présente dans la pièce. Si un baiser le faisait gémir, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être à cran. Satisfait de son effet, Kyungjae se baissa et lécha le sexe de son amant sur toute sa longueur, s'appliquant à faire tourner sa langue autour, quand il senti soudainement quelque chose contre sa langue. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux : Dongho l'imitait. Ils continuèrent donc leur petit jeu, et quand leur langues se rencontraient, ils s'embrassaient sensuellement sur la verge d'Alexander, qui était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait beau se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier et gémir trop fort, serrer les les draps entre ses doigts jusqu'à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges pour éviter d'agripper les cheveux de ses tortionnaires afin de les faire aller plus vite, il n'en pouvait plus.  
>Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de les avertir, il ne réussit qu'à sortir un long gémissement. Eli comprit le message et s'éloigna avant d'intimer à Dongho de faire de même.<br>Un fois tous les deux à genoux, il s'embrassèrent à nouveau langoureusement, leur langues sortant de leur bouches pour se caresser, leur lèvres se séparant pour mieux se rencontrer. Entre temps, Eli avait empoigné la hampe de chair du plus âgé et lui infligeait un mouvement de va et vient lent, affreusement lent. Dongho se détacha de son amant, faisant grogner ce dernier, il se pencha vers les lèvres pulpeuses de son aîné et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. A la vue de ce spectacle, Eli accéléra le mouvement de son poignet et se baissa vers ses deux amants afin de se joindre au baiser, qui devint vite dévorant. Et lorsqu'ils sentirent tous les deux le corps d'Alexander s'arquer violemment, qu'ils virent ses muscles se tendre, sa tête partir en arrière et qu'ils entendirent le cri qu'il poussa, ils surent qu'il avait, lui aussi, atteint l'orgasme.  
>Dongho et Eli s'effondrèrent soudainement à côté du chinois, qui redescendait peu à peu. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés et leur torses se soulevaient à une cadence folle. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et, une fois trouvées, ils lièrent leurs doigts avant de presser un peu plus leurs corps ensemble. Cela n'avait plus rien de sexuel, la tension électrique de la pièce était retombée en même temps qu'Alexander revenait sur Terre. Désormais, l'ambiance était calme et apaisante. Les trois jeunes hommes profitaient silencieusement de ce moment d'intimité, quand Dongho brisa le silence qui régnait.<p>

- Hyung ?  
>- Hum ? répondirent les deux en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire.<br>- Est-ce qu'on pourra ... chuchota-t-il. Il avait l'air gêné de finir sa phrase.  
>- On pourra ? l'encouragea Alexander.<br>- Est-ce qu'on pourra ... recommencer ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Deux rires s'élevèrent dans la chambre. il était vraimen trop mignon à être gêné comme ça.

- Vous moquez pas ! protesta Dongho, vexé.  
>- On se moque pas, répliqua Eli en caressant tendrement les cheveux du susnommé.<br>- Alors ? Parce que ... je sais que je suis encore jeune et que c'est pas de mon âge tout ça, mais c'était vraiment bon !  
>- Oui, on pourra, murmura Alexander, mais à deux conditions ! La première : je veux que ça reste notre secret. Si Kevin l'apprend ... il va piquer une crise, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de le calmer.<p>

Les deux acquiescèrent en ayant parfaitement compris le sous-entendu à peine caché.

- Et c'est quoi la seconde ? demanda Eli.  
>- On échange les rôles, j'veux pas toujours être dessous !<p>

A nouveau, des rires emplirent la pièce et les deux rappeurs virent embrasser chastement le plus âgé, avant de venir recaler leur têtes sur son torse, mais avant ça, Eli se saisit de la couverture afin de les recouvrir. Ils étaient épuisés et la fête était toujours à son maximum, personne ne remarquerait leur absence et ils avaient besoin de dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux.  
>Alors qu'ils tombaient doucement mais sûrement dans les bras de Morphée, une voix s'éleva à nouveaux.<p>

- Dites, elle est à qui c'te chambre au fait ? demanda doucement Dongho en repensant au sextoy dont ils s'étaient servi.

Seuls deux grognements fatigués _(4)_ lui répondirent. Dongho ne sut donc pas à qui pouvait appartenir le "jouet". Mais il se doutait qu'il était à un de ses deux amants, sinon, ils n'auraient jamais osé s'en servir. Ils n'auraient pas fait ça si ça avait été à Kevin, Kiseop, Soohyun ou Kibum. Noooon. Pas vrai ? 

* * *

><p><strong><em>1<em> **: félicitez moi, j'ai été tentée d'enlever le "dessus".  
><em><strong>2<strong> _: honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il faut pour faire ce plat. Sachant que mes compétences culinaires se limitent aux œufs à la poêle et au pâtes, je ne risque pas de faire un colombo de poulet demain. Et ce, pour préserver la vie des gens qui mangent ce que je prépare (on est SIX ! #Joke.)  
><em><strong>3<strong> _: Ohoh ! Mais quel humour.  
><strong><em>4<em>** : c'est le genre de grognements qu'on a quand, au moment ou on a enfin réussit à caler sa tête au creux de la paume de sa main, et qu'on a réussit à faire tenir son coude en équilibre sur l'accoudoir et qu'on commence enfin à s'endormir, une tierce personne trouve intelligent de pousser la main de façon à ce que la tête tombe et nous réveille. C'est là qu'on a ces grognements. M'voyez 8) ?

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu :B .<p> 


End file.
